


A day to remember

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series 2 after returning from the Holy lands Robin becomes reckless in his actions causing the gang to worry about their leader. However the arrival of somebody from their past soon changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

 As the sun began to rise over the small village of Locksley Robin sat on a nearby bank with his head in his hands. The events of that dreadful day played repeatedly in his mind. He shivered as he remembered how she had clutched at his hand until the very end.

He was still trying to get his head around the fact that she had gone. If only this was a dream and somehow she would appear beside him smiling that warm beautiful smile. Something suddenly brought Robin out of his thoughts a movement nearby. Instead of looking up he stayed still welcoming whoever it was to do there worse.

“Master how long have you been here?" Only lifting his head a bit Robin glanced to the left to see his most faithful friend Much, slumped down beside him in the grass.

“I needed sometime alone”. Robin watched some people down at Locksley setting up for the day.

“You know they still need us”. He knew what he meant but at the moment he just had no passion. For the last few days he had been avoiding the gang because he didn't want their sympathy. No one understood the pain that ripped through him when she closed her eyes for the last time. If only he had been faster and gotten to her before Gisborne attacked.

“As hard as it is we still need you and most importantly they still do too”. Robin huffed and ran a hand down his face all he wanted was sometime alone. “What if there's a possibility she lived?" And that's what pushed him over the edge he just couldn't take any more.

“If that was true do you think I would still be here? We all watched her being buried she's gone”. Just then a horn was blown and some horses came into view. Robin noticed the sheriff riding on one. They came to a stop in the middle of the small village and he pulled out a long piece of scroll.

“People of Locksley it is my great pleasure to announce that the rightful king is to be visiting, there for if any of you good people happen to see Robin Hood or his gang please report back to me or Gisborne. We have an extra little surprise waiting for them”. And with that he turned his horse around and rode out of the village followed by his men.

“That man is unbelievable hasn't he tried something like this before”. Much muttered to himself before turning to find Robin already walking off towards the village. “Master where are you going you can't possible show your face”. Ignoring his friend he carried on down the hill.

“This is my home I shall not be scared of going to my own village”. They entered the village and straight away people stopped what they were doing and stared at Robin as if seeing a ghost. One girl muttered something under her breath then turned to walk away.

“What is your business here?" He turned abruptly to see an oldish man pointing a stick.

“We have been ordered to hand you in if we see you”. Surprising everybody Robin held up his hands in surrender and walked forward towards the man.

“Then why don't you be the one to do just that”. Then man turned and looked behind him at two teenagers holding some rope. He nodded once and they moved towards Robin.

“This is crazy we bring you food so you and your children can eat and this is how you repay us by handing Robin over to the sheriff the minute he says”. Much reached for his sword ready to fight but stopped when he heard his old friends reply.

“So be in”. He watched in disbelief as they tied the rope around his hands and led him off towards a horse grazing in a nearby field. Not sure what to do Much drew his sword and charged at the two boys tying the other end of the rope to the saddle.

“If you’re taking Robin then you'll have to take me also”. Ignoring him completely they carried on getting the horse ready. “Didn't you hear me I said I’m also surrendering”. He watched as the boy helped the other onto the back of the horse then rode off. Much didn't know what else to do but go and get the others.

Quickly he hurried back the way he came up the steep hill picking up his pace when he reached the forest. It wasn't long before Much was running into camp shouting that they had to go. Everybody stopped their jobs and waited for Much to explain. After recovering from the run he grabbed his other weapons and started getting ready.

“We have to go Robin's in trouble”. Will dropped the rock he was using to sharpen the sword and stood.

“What happened?" Looking around frantic Much started to explain what had went on in Locksley. Once he had finished everybody stood still not sure what to do. Allan was the first to speak.

“Not being funny but it sounds like he walked straight into this, who’s' to say the sheriff hasn't set a trap for us?" Much who was flabbergasted marched over to him and pointed a finger in his face.

“Robin has saved your life a number of times and let you back into to the gang after you became a traitor and this is how you repay him by turning your back”. Allan shrugged and walked away. He stood and looked at them all in utter shock how could they be so calm and not want to help their leader.

“Well then it looks like I am going alone”. Much shook his head before running back out of camp muttering words of disgust as he walked. After everything he had done for each one of the gang in different situations yet they still refused to help him. He thought as he reached the tree line towards the north road.

He was thinking that maybe he should have taken one of the many horse’s they had back at camp. It would have helped him to reach Nottingham faster and actually have a chance of saving Robin. Who knows what could be happening right now the Sheriff could be planning all sorts of horrible gruesome things for Robin. Pushing himself harder Much started jogging along the road not really caring if anyone came by, his mind was set on helping Robin.

  
By the time Much had reached the gates leading into the town he was bend over with his hands on his knees gasping for breath. After a minute and a few odd stares from the people he straightened up and walked through the gates. He knew he couldn’t just walk into the castle and demand the release of Robin because the Sheriff would immediately send him off to the dungeons. Without so much as a word said so he looked around trying to spot and alone guards.

Just as he spotted one stood near a market stall a horn was blown and out walked the Sheriff from the castle with a massive smirk on his face. So the villagers had went through with it and handed Robin in he thought as he ducked behind a stall and watched.

“People of Nottingham it is my great pleasure to announce the capture of your little hero Robin Hood, I am delighted to say that after two years of his treacherous behaviour he is finally to meet his match”.

Much felt himself gasp as two guards appeared beside the Sheriff with a rather battered Robin tied up. “This man is nothing but trouble and those who followed him shall also suffer the consciences. So be warned”. The sheriff turned towards Robin and sneered at him before turning and walking back towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang carried on their normal duties as if they hadn’t heard that their leader had been captured. There had been an awkward silence since Much had stormed off wanting to be the hero and save Robin. Since returning from the holy land the gang had seen a great difference for one Robin had abandoned them. 

At first they had given him the space he had needed not fully understanding the pain he was suffering. But as the weeks passed they began to worry that they had lost their leader. Of course the gang had tried to find him but that had resulted in an argument or even a fight. 

Allan was the one to break the silence as he stood from his make shift bed and walked across towards the pot of bubbling stew. “Do you think we did the right thing?" Will set his tools down on the floor beside him and also stood. “I mean he is our leader after all and it’s been a hard couple of weeks”. Allan rambled on everybody in their own thoughts. Little John shook his head in anger.

“We should have helped”. His eyes wandered around all of their now guilty faces, little John even though he rarely said many words, when he did contribute the gang knew not to argue, most of the time. As light rain began to fall the silence fell once again, it was like everyone was waiting on an order.

“We go to Nottingham!” Little John stated, slamming his staff down onto the leafy ground. The gang quickly sprang into action gathering everything they needed and heading out of camp. Allan, Will, Djaq and little john ran through the trees towards the north road leading to Nottingham. 

As they reached the main gates leading into the town they scanned the crowd to check for guards. Seeing a couple dotted about they each pulled up their hoods up and followed the crowd. 

“So what do we do now?" Allan muttered as he followed the rest of the gang through the crowd, making sure to keep an eye at where the guards were.

“We split, Allan you and I shall keep guard near the stables and Will and Djaq go and find Much and Robin”. Little John surprisingly took the lead, with a quick nod Will and Djaq took off towards the kitchens to enter the castle that way. 

“I’m not being funny but wouldn’t it be best if we all go you know extra help and all”. John shook his head while leaning his hands on top of his staff.

“They will be fine”. And with that nothing else was said they both fell into silence. 

Meanwhile Much was making his way through the corridors of the castle having sneaked through another one of the secret entrance. He made his way along the cold stone corridors hiding in corners whenever guards passed. It didn’t take very long until Much reached the door leading down to the dungeons. 

Taking a deep breath he pulled his sword out from the holder attached to his belt and advanced forward slowly. Immediately screams and cries could be heard from the many cells which lined the room. Much frantically looked around for his master hoping to spot him before the jailor found or caught him. 

After a few minutes of searching he stopped and looked around slightly confused, something just didn’t feel right here. Usually any prisoners would be taken and thrown into one of these cells. But why wasn’t Robin down here. A chilling voice suddenly spoke causing Much to freeze. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t one of Hoods men, looking for someone are we?" He instantly felt the end of a sword dig into his back, knowing that if he was to fight he would lose. “You won’t find your master down here; he has been taken somewhere very secluded”. 

The sheriff sneered as he nodded to his men to take Much away. “This day just keeps getting better”. The Sheriff rubbed his hands together and turned to leave. Guy of Gisborne walked behind his men as they roughly walked Much to a cell.

“You should have chosen to stay on the right side while you had chance”. He grunted while signalling to the jailor to open the cell they had stopped in front of. Much stayed silent as he was thrown onto the cold hard floor of the cell. He quickly sat up and scrambled over towards the wall, watching as Guy of Gisborne and his men left. 

“Your one of Robin Hood’s men”. A little voice said from the next cell Much looked up to see a girl around about the age of thirteen. He could see she had a dirty face and hands as she clung onto the bars. Smiling slightly Much shifted over towards her, sitting in the corner. 

“I was one of Robin Hood’s men”. The girl frowned and sat back on the stone floor still staring at him. “What’s your name?" He inquired not really wanting to get into the subject of what had happened with Robin.

“Eva”. She muttered bringing her knee’s up to her chest and resting her head on top. 

“Why are you here?" Eva sighed and shrugged.

“I do not know, one minute I was looking in the market and the next I ended up here. I don’t like it in here”. Much nodded agreeing with her but something suddenly came to him.

“You will be free I will make sure of it”. He smiled hoping to reassure her even if he didn’t believe it. But surely the gang would come to their senses and rescue them. He hoped as the jailor walked passed with a massive smirk on his face. 

Suddenly a clattering could be heard and a lot of shouting before two figures appeared with their weapons raised encase there was more guards to be fought. Much grinned and scampered over to the door of the cell hoping to get their attention. 

“I told you they would come”. Eva watched from the floor a little frightened, not sure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl dressed in a head dress and light coloured clothes, rushed along the sand towards her house. Some supplies were tucked secretly underneath the long scarf that hung around her neck. She came to a stopped at a wooden door and tapped gently, waiting patiently while looking around wearily.

Minutes later a piece of wood was slid across the middle of the door revealing a face. The woman behind the door gave the girl a long hard stare before unlocking the door. 

“Malia you came, did your mother get the right supplies for what we need?" The girl known as Malia nodded and quickly lifted her scarf to reveal a few glass bottles. “How is the girl?" The other woman shook her head sadly shuffling down the hall to the main room of the house.

“She is bad; she might not make the night”. A few nights ago Malia had been out visiting a relative’s grave when she had heard the low moans of a human in pain. She had searched around and found a young woman lay next to an open grave. Immediately Malia had checked the woman over and found a very faint heartbeat.

Quite shocked that no one had checked she had rushed back towards her little village for help and came across her brother. Instead of explaining the full details of the situation she had told him to come straight away. Quickly they took the injured and barely awake girl to their cousin’s house that happen to know a bit about medicine and illness.

Malia hammered on her cousin known as Leena, door until she answered. At first Leena was angered to be woken up at such a time but when she saw the limp body and the faces of her worried cousins she invited them inside at once. Immediately she got to work and mixed up all sorts of herbs and spices before wrapping up the wound the best way she could. The following day Leena had sent her cousin out to get more supplies since the wound was a lot worse then she had originally thought. 

Setting the bottles down Leena turned to the boiling pot set over the fire and began to stir in some remedy. She waited a minute before adding the next unnamed ingredient quickly. After a while Malia was instructed to carefully spoon the mixture out of the pot and into a goblet. It wasn’t long before she was walking through the small house towards the back room where the girl rested.

Before either of them entered Leena gave a little tap on the door just encase the patient had awoken, but sadly there was no answer so she opened the door and went inside. She rushed across the room towards a small wooden table beside the bed Malia followed with a bowl and some cloth.

Leena spent many hours working on the wound it was sun set by the time she had finished. But she was pleased with the result the woman was stable and might live to see another day. 

As days turned into nights then turned into weeks followed by months and still Leena found that the girl was not coming to. She had tried everything she could possible think of but it was no good. She had sat by the bedside and prayed most night fearing that she was running out of time. But one cold night as she dozed in and out of sleep in the next room, a groaning caught her attention. 

At first she thought it might have been outside but it seemed too near she quickly rolled out of her uncomfortable makeshift bed and rushed to the next room. Leena suddenly found herself gasping in shock as she came to a stop in the room. 

The girl had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and was looking around the room quite confused by her surroundings. 

“You must rest”. Leena said quietly as she moved closer. She had learnt a few English words from her uncle who use to teach her, but she didn’t know a lot. The girl shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed as she went to get to her feet she was hit by a pain. Leena quickly hurried to her side as she doubled over in pain.

“What is your name?" She asked helping her to lie down once again. The girl waited a minute before taking in a ragged breath and answering almost in a whisper. 

“Marian”. Leena smiled and took the seat beside the bed once again placing her hands on the tops of her knees.

“It is nice to meet you, I am Leena”. Marian smiled gently and placed a hand on her arm.

“Thank you for the help, but do you know if he is here?" This puzzled Leena she had no idea who the other woman was talking about so she shook her head no. This caused Marian’s face to fall, he had gone and left her here thinking she was dead. Sadness passed over her but she didn’t want to let it out just yet so she waited until she was alone that night. 

As more days passed by Marian found herself becoming stronger now and by the third week she could bear to stand and walk a few paces. Leena of course was delighted by the progress she was making. She soon found she was becoming homesick and yearning for her home land. She had voiced these concerns to Malia one afternoon when she came to visit and she suggested that maybe Marian should be taken to the kings’ camp.

Marian liked this idea; of course he would be able to ensure the safe passage home. The only thing that was bothering her was Robin how would he react to her return, was he still fighting for England. She shook her head not wanting to get ahead of herself for now she would focus on getting to the Kings camp.

They made plans to ride to the kings camp after dark even though it was still a risk it was a bit safer at night. Malia arranged for two horses to be brought to Leena’s house that night. Malia herself would be riding so far with her. She had no clue how long the journey would take but suggested they take plenty of food and water because the desert was a dangerous place. 

Leena rushed around that afternoon making sure everything was in order for them she had made up a special bag filled with supplies. Marian had rested as much as she could, trying to build up her strength ready.

When the sun began to set Malia arrived dressed in a long tunic, she prepared the horses ready while Marian said her thanks to Leena for all her help. Leena wished her luck on the journey and in good health. After that she hugged the woman goodbye before leaving into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after sun rise when she arrived at the kings camp Malia had left her a couple of hours ago. Marian took a shaky breath before walking into the camp to be stopped by some guards. She explained best she could the situation to the guards who didn’t seem to believe her story. 

After a while they agreed to take her to the king’s tent she waited outside until the guards returned giving her the go ahead. Marian nodded and stepped inside the grand tent keeping her eyes cast forward as she walked. The king stood beside a table covering in maps, he looked up when she neared.

“I remember your bravery; you fought alongside Robin Hood and his men when the sheriff and his men betrayed me”. Marian stood still simply just bowing her head.

“What is it I can do for you?" The king gave her a long stare as he lifted up a goblet.

“I was wounded sire, Robin thought I to be dead so he and his men left a few weeks ago, so I was wondering if it would be possible to leave for home on the next boat”. Silence filled the empty room and Marian waited patiently for the answer she was somewhat holding her breath, fearing what would happen.

“Do you wish to see my physician before you should go?" A smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. 

“That is not necessary sire, I have been treated”. Richard nodded thoughtfully and took a sip from his golden goblet.

“Very well, the ship leaves at sun set but until then you must eat and seek rest for the long journey ahead”. Marian curtsied and turned to leave making her way back towards the opening in the tent. She was then led to another tent by one of the guards where she could rest for a while. 

Marian found herself becoming increasingly bored before the day was up she had tried to busy herself the best she could but it didn’t work for long. By the time the sun was setting she was pacing up and down eager to go already. Just as she turned to pace back towards the bed the tent flap was lifted and in stepped a guard who Marian recognised to be Carter.

“Lady Marian”. She turned towards him with a smile on her face.

“Carter I thought”. She trailed off not wanting to sound rude.

“I could say the same to you”. Marian nodded and stepped forward towards the opening in the tent. “Is it time?" Carter smiled and opened the flap for her to go through. 

“Yes and I will be the one to accompany you home”. She ducked underneath the lifted flap and came to a stop outside, glancing around at the many guards walking around. Marian found herself looking over at the darkening sky and hope began to build in her chest, hope that everything might turn out for the better now. 

“This way there has been some horse made ready for us”. Marian walked beside him as they made their way passed all the different tents until they came to a stop near two horses waiting patiently. They both mounted each horse and rode off into the desert not knowing what lay ahead of them. When they reached the port a tall ship awaited them ready to leave.

Marian smiled as she pulled the horse to a stop her eyes looking up at the ship. Carter had already slipped down off his horse and was making his way over to help her also. She shook her head at his hand and managed to carefully swing her leg over and jump down trying to hold a straight face and not show her pain.

She waited a minute before beginning to walk towards the ramp leading up to the ship, her arm wrapped around her middle. Carter had already boarded the ship and was taking to one of the crew Marian however had reached the top of the ramp and was looking out at the rough looking sea.

She let the cold sea air blow her hair around her face as she looked around. It wasn’t long before the ship began to move and the crew moved around the ship working quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chains could be seen hanging from the ceiling of the cold dark cell; dust fell all around the limp body. The man who had fought for the people of England for so long had finally given up.

After everything that had happened he just had no fight left in him. This was the end and there was no going back Robin thought to himself as he heard the door to the isolated cell open. He didn’t bother looking up, already knowing who it was. 

“This is new Hood even for you, giving yourself up”. The sheriff’s cold voice could be heard. Robin stayed silent his eyes cast down at the cold stone floor he had nothing left to say to this heartless man. “I never thought I would see the day that the great Robin Hood would fall”. The Sheriff rubbed his hands together signalling one of the guards to come forward.

“Has anything been said?" The other man shook his head and Vaisey found himself kicking the man, he had been hoping that now he had Robin in his grasp that he would be able to make him crack. Over the past two days he had ordered his jailor and guards to torcher Robin in the most horrible ways.

But still nothing was said by the archer he had remained silent trying to hold all his pain in. And then Vaisey suddenly had an idea he made his way over to Robin with a smirk on his face. “It seems your little helper has been captured also”. The sheriff made sure not to mention names hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Robin. 

“I plan on a good old hanging at noon, what do you say to that not so powerful now are we”. Vaisey sneered feeling delighted with himself. “In due time I will have the whole lot of your outlaws”. He nodded to one of the guards who had returned to the room with a long piece of leather usually used for a horse.

Robin closed his eyes for a second before opening them and staring straight ahead at the wall. The sheriff smirked and ordered his man to proceed as he crossed his arms. The guard moved the piece of leather over his shoulder before whipping it back across the bare skin of his back; Robin tried to hold in his pain.

Not wanting to give the Sheriff what he wanted to so he held back as much as he could. After six lashings the guard stopped and looked over at Vaisey who had held up his hand.

“So have I finally cracked the great Robin Hood?" He asked taking a step forward to face him. Robin stayed silent staring down at the floor trying to cope with the pain in his back and shoulders. “Still nothing”. Vaisey shook his head and took a step back turning towards the door. 

“I believe that would be a bad move my dear boy”. The door was opened to reveal the jailor standing the other side listening. “I want you to make sure he is given a lashing every half of the hour then if he choices to speak send a guard to me”. The scruffy man nodded and stepped into the room after the sheriff had left.

“Now my lovely are you going to speak?" Robin continued to stay silent as tears pricked his eyes, what had it come to.

Djaq quickly moved beside Will as she fought off a couple of the guards down in the dungeons. When the last one fell they both looked around trying to see if they could spot either Robin or Much. Will rushed around the room looking in each cell until he finally spotted much.

Shaking his head he walked back towards one of the passed out guards and kneeled down carefully taking the key chain that hung from the belt and rushed over to unlock the door. Will turned the key in the lock and immediately it snapped open, Much not wanting to be in that cell for a moment longer quickly scurried out.

“Who is your friend?" Djaq came to a stop beside them a light smile on her face. Much turned around and looked towards an even more scared looking Eva.

“Oh, this is Eva”. Djaq stepped closer to the door of the cell and held out her hand, the girl looked at it for a moment seemingly trying to work out if they we’re the good guys. After a minute she got to her feet slowly and walked towards them taking Djaq’s hand. 

“Do you know where Robin is?" Will asked making sure to keep an eye on the door encase more guards were to come. 

“No but the sheriff did mention something about him being taken somewhere secluded”. Suddenly a commotion could be heard along the corridor leading to the dungeons, Djaq quickly pulled Eva into an archway in the wall where they couldn’t be seen.

While Will and Much darted behind a nearby unlocked door. Eva watched from the spot she was standing, she felt her whole body shaking and her heart beating fast.

The guard luckily passed by the dungeons and didn’t really bother to check up inside. Djaq once they had passed stepped out from behind the wall and walked towards the door Will and Much was hidden behind. She gave a gently knock then waited until the door opened.

“We have to go now”. She whispered which everybody agreed. With Will taking the lead they ran back through the cold dungeon and up the stone steps back towards the corridor.

Before stepping out into the light he gave a look both ways to check no one was about before moving out and turning left back towards the kitchens. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination and luckily they didn’t meet any guards on the way which was a bit strange. Usually they patrolled the corridors. 

Little John and Allan was still waiting patiently near the stables in silence when they caught sight of the others they quickly hurried forward to greet them. 

“No sign of Robin?" Allan looked behind them just to check while Djaq shook her head no. Much had a distant look as he looked back towards the castle.

Robin had to be still alive or the Sheriff would have been gloating about his death plus the fact that he probably wanted to kill him publicly. Letting out a deep sigh he followed the others as they ran out to the courtyard and through the town towards the safety of the woods once again. 

No one said a word until they reached camp Much was the first to break the silence, though it was on what they should have for dinner. Little John grunted and took a seat beside the fire. Will and Djaq went off in their own little corner of the camp and seemed to be deep in a private conversation. And Allan slumped down beside a tree and closed his eyes.

“Typical leaving me to do all the work as usual” Much muttered as he hurried around the make shift kitchen preparing some animal he had caught the day before last. He set up a board to begin chopping vegetables looking up now and again to see what everyone was doing. It wasn’t long before Will and Djaq finished their deep chat and was joining the rest of the gang around the fire. 

“How do you suppose we are going to get Robin back?" Little John was the one to answer.

“We go to Nottingham tonight that way we have more chance of finding him”. Much stirred the stew and began to spoon it out into small wooden bowls. 

“That could work because there’s less chance of bumping into any guards”. Allan added taking one of the wooden bowls. Everybody sat in silence while eating their dinner, pondering the plan. Once they all were finished Much collected all the wooden bowls up and set them in the make shift kitchen to be washed down at the river later. 

As the sun began to set the gang started to get ready to go back to Nottingham, they each strapped a sword to their belts and set off through the trees. No one had spotted Eva who was curled up just listening carefully wondering if she should go too.


	6. Chapter 6

As the rain beat down and the wind blew she stared out the window of the carriage feeling hollow. Her hands were placed in her lap, one finger moving the ring around continuously. Seventeen years she had been bound to this man, seventeen long and horrid years. It had been at the age of thirteen that her brother had handed her over to this cold, cruel man.

If one thing it had taught her to be independent and hate all men. Letting out a long sigh she looked towards the man beside her who had his head leaned back and eyes closed. What she would give to place a dagger through his cold hard heart, a number of times she had tried but failed.

As the carriage approached the town of Nottingham she found herself looking back out the window. It was something to do really even if it was just to watch the peasants doing their daily duties. As they entered the courtyard she noticed a man stood at the top of the steps smirking. 

Averting her eyes she felt a hand touch her own looking up her husband had placed his on top of hers. “Let’s go”. She noticed the gleam in his eye the one whenever he meant business. Instead of speaking she simply nodded then reached out her hand to open the door of the carriage, stepping out onto the stone floor. 

Looking around she didn’t see much that took her interest so brought her attention back to her husband and the man approaching them. “Ah my dear friend lord Thornton”. The sheriff welcomed him as he stuck out his hand for him to shake. 

“Vaisey” He nodded and shook his hand once before moving his hand and placing it on his wives arm.

“I have great news concerning a certain outlaw”. The sheriff announced as they ascended the stairs towards the main doors. 

“Oh really and what might that be?" Thornton who was a very close friend with Prince John sneered as he followed Vaisey. They walked a little bit before reaching the main hall where the sheriff usually dealt with business issues. As the doors were opened by two guards they all stepped inside, the sheriff moving towards his chair.

“I heard not long ago that Prince John was offering a great amount for the capture of Robin Hood”. He smirked placing his hands down on the wooden table. Thornton nodded as he took one of the seats across from him.

“That is true and I’m assuming that the outlaw has been caught”. At that moment Guy of Gisborne entered the room and came to a stop beside the Sheriff. “If this is true I will have to let the Prince know straight away and further action will be taken, but I need to see for myself first”. For the first time Guy looked around the room, he was quite shocked when his gaze landed on the woman. Out of everybody why did it have to be her?

“Isabella?" He said the name so harshly that the talking in the room stopped.

“Hello my dear brother”. Isabella smirked as she looked deep in Guys eyes wanting him to feel the hurt he put her through. 

“What are you doing here?" The sheriff who was watching the exchange with a scowl on his face banged his hand down on the table. 

“Stop this, we have business to discuss”. Lord Thornton grabbed hold of his wives arm and yanked it back causing her to glare at him. 

“I will personally take you to see him”. The Sheriff beamed with excitement not being able to hold back as he stood from his chair. Isabella and Thornton both stood also and followed Vaisey back towards the big wooden door of the main hall. As they walked down the windy corridor Isabella found herself looking around curiously wondering what it would be like to live in such a castle. 

To have her dear husband locked away so he couldn’t get to her any longer, now that was something she like the sound of. When they reached the door leading down to the dungeons a guard stepped forward and opened the door for them all to go ahead. With Vaisey in the lead they walked down the stone steps deeper into the dungeons.

Screams could be heard followed by shouts but they were ignored. The jailer who looked rather pleased with himself was ready to greet them at the bottom holding up a key. 

“How is the prisoner today?" Giving his head a scratch the Jailer smirked.

“Still nothing my lord, always silent”. Thornton who was stood eyeing some poor man in a cell pushed his way forward.

“Can we perhaps go and see the prisoner now, I do not want to be down here longer then I have to”. Vaisey nodded and took the key off the jailer leading them all to the left where there was a separate room. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it before opening the door very slowly. Thornton who was now right up behind the sheriff craned his neck to see inside the room.

“Here as you can see is the prisoner”. He announced quite proudly to the others, making sure to step aside so they could each get a better look. 

 

Robin lay on the floor now; cuts could be seen all the way down his face and dry blood on his ripped clothes. He didn’t bother looking up at the visitors, basically down to having no strength to do so. His leg had been broken brutally by one of the guards and his arm badly twisted in an awkward position. The pain that ripped through him was unbearable and he often found himself shouting in pain. This just caused the jailer to do worse.

“Very good I’m impressed”. Thornton’s voice could be heard now. “I will send word to the Prince straight away”. And with that he turned and walked out of the room followed by the Sheriff. Isabella however stayed where she was standing for once in her life feeling sorry for this person.

Robin took a chance and looked up showing his two swollen eyes from days and nights of crying. Having seen quite enough for today she turned and left hurrying to catch up with the Sheriff and her husband. Robin feeling helpless once again collapsed in a heap liking the way the cold stone floor felt on the side of his bruised face.


	7. Chapter 7

The gang quickly and cautiously made their way through the trees, not a word was said each one focused. As the trees began to thin out and the caste came into view they came to a stop at the tree line. 

They waited a few minutes before carefully running across the path leading them to the gates of the town. It didn’t take long before they reached the gate and was looking around wearily for any guards who had the night watch. Much who was out of breath and leaning against the wall watching the others wandering around. 

“What are you looking for?" Djaq was the one to answer since the others we’re busy looking for something that didn’t appear to be there. 

“A ladder I think”. A slight frown appeared on her face as she looked back towards the forest. 

“Do you know if the girl followed us or is she still back at the camp?" Much shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m not being funny but wouldn’t it be best if we just walk through the gates towards the castle?" Each gang member shook their heads thinking that utterly ridicules. “I mean if there is going to be guards wouldn’t they be outside the castle rather than the other side of this wall?" Allan carried on as if he hadn’t seen them shake their heads in disagreement.

“He does have a point”. Much stood up straight once again brushing his hands together. There was a moments silence before John gave a grunt and stopped what he was doing to walk back towards the rest of the gang. 

“Two of us go first and check if all is clear you whistle”. Allan nodded as he stepped forward to volunteer to go first; he walked a short way before turning and looking towards Much. 

“You coming?" He looked around at the others slightly in shock before muttering a few words and jogging off towards Allan. They both moved swiftly towards the main gates of the town, making sure to keep to the edge of the wall just encase. The rest of the gang watched in silence ready to move when the signal was given. 

They all kept their eyes forwards towards where Allan and Much had disappeared, not realising that they were holding their breath. Until sure enough a moment later a low whistle was heard. With caution they each moved behind the other, making their way towards the gates to meet Allan and Much. They all looked around wearily encase it was a trap.

“Something about this doesn’t feel right”. Djaq whispered as she came to a stop beside the two men.

“We just have to keep moving and watch out”. They quickly and quietly moved through the town making sure to keep in the shadows as a couple of guards were about. When the gang reached the castles gates they stopped and looked around. They were shocked to find the gates open, usually they would close at night encase of intrudes. 

Much followed by Will moved forward underneath the arch towards the courtyard. Nothing seemed different to them, or out of place. “This feels wrong something bad is going to happen”. Much muttered as he looked around the dark courtyard. As the wind blew through the nearby stables and caused the wooden door to bang against its frame they all became uneasy.

“This is wrong”. Much kept muttering as they moved up the steps towards the main doors of the castle. It wasn’t until Little John turned to glare at him that he became silent. John took a deep breath then reached for the cold metal handle of the big metal doors. 

They were all surprised when it creaked open to reveal the corridor lit by torches on the wall. Slowly they all moved inside making sure to shut the door behind them so the guards didn’t get suspicious of anything. In a line they started moving down the corridor until voices could be heard in the main hall. 

“I have sent word to the prince that the outlaw has been caught so I’m assuming he will reply soon”. The gang stood in the door way making sure to keep to the shadows. Inside the room three people could be seen sat around a large wooden table. 

“We have to find Robin before it’s too late”. Much whispered from beside Allan who was peering into the hall trying to make out the other two figures.

“Who are they anyways?" They watched as one of the three people stood and made their way towards the Sheriff. It was soon realised that it was a woman; she was whispering something into Vaisey’s ear which caused him to scowl. 

“I think we’ve had quite enough for one night, I suggest we turn in, come Isabella”. The man stood from where he was sat around the table and made his way over to Isabella. “We will meet again Sheriff bright and early I suspect?" Vaisey who looked quite bored by this conversation already, waved his hand about. 

“Yes yes”. 

Quickly as the woman and the man was making their way towards the door the gang parted in a flash. Finding doorways and empty rooms to hide in until they had passed. Allan who was hid in a doorway watched as the man guided the woman rather forcefully down the corridor towards their room.

He noticed the pained expression on her face. Shaking his head he stepped out once they were out of sight and made his way back towards the others. 

“We only have tonight to get Robin”. Will whispered as they were still aware the Sheriff was in the main hall finishing up his business. 

“If he’s not in the dungeons then where could he be?" Allan shrugged and looked around. 

“I say we check the dungeons again because there are many doors that lead off into others rooms”. Everyone seemed to agree with him which was something very rare. So off they all sprinted to the dungeons in hopes of finding some clues as to where Robin was. When the gang reached the dungeon door they stopped as if expecting something to happen. 

“Much, Allan keep guard up here and let us know if anybody comes”. Little John commanded as he reached and opened the door revealing the steps leading down. They both gave a nod before watching as Little John, Djaq and Will made their way down the steps deeper and deeper into the gloomy dungeons. 

They came to a stop near where the jailor would usually be found but nobody was there.

“We stay together this could be a trap”. Little John grunted before moving forward further into the dungeons. Looking in nearly all of the cells in the main room they walked towards the two rooms off towards the side. Will tried the door but failed so John rammed his shoulder into the wooden door causing it to fall off it’s hinges.

Djaq gasped and held a hand to her mouth in shock when she saw the sigh they were greeted with. “Robin?" Will crouched down beside the figure laid slumped on the floor. The man turned painfully and stared up at them all in shock.

“Y y you can’t be here”. Robin whispered fearing for his friends more than his own life. Will shook his head and looked back up towards the other two. 

“We can’t leave him here”. Little john nodded as he picked up the fallen door and stood it against the wall. 

“Can you move or are you injured?" Djaq quickly rushed over when she saw the cuts and scars on his face.

“I can’t leave there’s nothing left anymore”. Robin scrunched up his eyes and laid his head back down on the cold concrete slabs. 

“But don’t you see there is, Marian wouldn’t have wanted to see you like this, you do not give up on us or your people”. She tried but found herself frowning when Robin didn’t respond. 

That was when Little John stepped forward and bent his knees carefully picking up the broken man on the floor and turning back towards the door. A low whistle could suddenly be heard and before they knew it guards surrounded them.


	8. Chapter 8

As the guards surrounded Little John and Djaq they heard a mechanical laugh becoming closer by the second. “Did you really think you could sneak in here under detected and take Robin”. Two more guards stood behind the sheriff holding Allan and Much tightly by the arms. Vaisey shook his head as he moved into the circle that had formed around Little John and Djaq.

“My my Robin it seems your men are becoming careless without you to lead them”. Robin slowly lifted his sore head and opened his tired eyes. 

“Leave them out of it, it is me you want not them”. He managed to say barely above a whisper. Vaisey laughed at the thought and shook his head. 

“Oh no this just makes it more exciting, yes the prince is expecting you but four more surely I’ll get an award or something greater”. Robin closed his eyes against the pain that was now throbbing in his head. He felt completely helpless and just wished that he could have helped his friends more.

Opening his eyes once again he looked around at his men’s faces, instead of looking angry or scared they each looked ready for anything that was to come. From the start he didn’t see them as his men or friends he saw them as brothers.

The sheriff who was babbling on about how the prince was going to be delighted that finally Robin Hood and his men had been caught. Lord Thornton pushed his way through the guards and came to a stop beside Vaisey.

“I heard that I will be taking more than one outlaw to the prince?" He looked around at the other men with a smirk on his face.

“Have someone prepare the carriage we will leave in half the hour”. Lord Thornton ordered before making his exit, the sheriff told the guards to prepare the outlaws before he left also. 

Much, Djaq, Little John and Allan all sat in a cell beside Robin who lay on the floor helpless. “There is still hope we can break out”. Much muttered trying to think light of the situation. 

“Outside that door there are guards on watch so that we don’t escape it’s just what the sheriff wants us to try and do”. Allan argued as he rested his back against the stone wall. 

“We cannot just sit here and wait to be taken away”. Much protested once again. 

“I have a plan”. Robin’s very weak voice said from the other cell. They all stopped and turned their heads to look at him sadly.

“One of you get the jailor attention and bring him closer to the cell, you get the keys and unlock the door and wait until the guards come to take us away then you attack”. The room fell silent after Robin had spoken each one of them thinking the plan through.

“I will get the jailor attention”. Much rose to his feet and made his way to the bars of the cell door.

“Oi jailer”. Allan called before shrugging when everyone turned to him. The jailor who looked bored made his way over.

“The sooner the Sheriff gets you lot sent away the better”. Little John ran forward and smacked him right in the jaw causing the man to fall to the floor unconscious. Djaq quickly crouched down and took the keys that had fallen to the floor when the jailer had been hit. She rushed to find the right key before sticking it into the lock and turning slowly so it didn’t make too much of a noise. 

“We have to go now it is our only chance”. She looked back at them all sadly before trying to find the key to unlock Robin’s cell. Once she had found the key she opened the door and rushed inside.

“He is slowly fading we need to get him out”. Little John rushed forward and lifted up the man into his arms before making his way back out. The gang retrieved their weapons from the floor just outside the cells and worked their way up the stone steps of the dungeon.

When they reached the wooden door which led back into the castle they stopped and listened careful for any sign that there might be guards about. Which of course there were, two to be exact. Will slowly stepped forward and grabbed the metal handle of the door, pulling it open. Two guards stood behind the wooden door and it didn’t take them long to spot the gang.

Djaq who was stood next to Will pushed one of the guards back then hit him hard over the head with a metal candle holder, which had been beside the wall. Alan took care of the other guard by plunging his sword through him. They quickly looked up and down the corridor for any sign of more guards before taking off to the left.

“Don’t you find it a bit strange that Gisborne hasn’t been around much lately?" Allan whispered as they rounded another corner and took out another two guards. 

“I do not doubt he is too far away”. Just as they neared the courtyard with the others in front suddenly about ten guards ran in front of Little John blocking him from moving. Will, Djaq, Allan and Much skidded to a stop when they reached the bottom of the steps ready to run back. But before they could Little John shook his head telling them no. 

“We can’t leave them”. Much all but shouted as Allan, with force pushed him behind a cart. “There is nothing we can do plus if we were to get caught also what help would we be to Robin and John?" 

They all watched as the guards ceased them but instead of taking them back to the dungeons they dragged them down the steps. The gate to the castle suddenly opened to reveal a carriage with a sort of cage on the back. 

“Oh I think I’m going to miss our little chats hood it’s such a shame it had to be this way, why couldn’t you have stayed in the law. You would have still had all your land, money plus the girl you love”. The sheriff shook his head and ordered the guards to throw them inside the cage. 

Once they were inside the door was locked and handed to one of the guards that was traveling with them. Vaisey turned clapping his hands together to address Lord Thornton and Isabella who were making their way towards the carriage.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you sheriff I hope to see you again soon when the Prince comes for a visit”. The sheriff nodded and took a step back letting the couple enter the other part of the carriage.

“Farewell”. Lord Thornton cheerily said from the window as the horses started to move. Robin lifted his head as they started to move and watched as the castle slowly became further and further away. He didn’t want to think what the prince had planned for them when they arrived. Right now all he could think about was how he had let everyone down. 

As they came to the bridge that led out of the town Robin found himself staring back sadly. A woman who was standing nearby caught his attention. She had long raven coloured hair and was wearing a blue dress. Something about her seemed very familiar to Robin until it hit him. Marian. But it couldn’t be he had seen her die. 

This was just fragments of his imagination playing tricks on him. Shaking his head Robin turned to look at little John who had his eyes shut. He looked back to find she was still there and stood in the same position.

This couldn’t be right, the hunger and thirst he felt must be getting to him. As they moved out of view Robin sighed and put his head in his hands. Why did his mind have to play tricks on him?

Wasn’t it enough that he was going to his death? Tears immediately sprung to his eyes at the pain of her death. This was the first time in weeks he had just let himself grieve for her.

Right now he didn’t care about the pain shooting up his arms and legs from the injures the jailor had caused. All that was on his mind for now was Marian.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian watched as the boat neared the port, she felt hope building up inside of her, and excitement at the thought of being reunited with Robin once again. With a soft smile she placed both of her hands onto the wooden side of the boat. She had longed for this day for some time, a day in which she would return home. 

While lying wounded in the sand she never though that she would set foot on her homeland once again. It had been a long and hard journey for them all and to see land was a huge relief. Marian watched as the boat came to a stop in the harbour, some men who were stood nearby threw long ropes over the side. A hand gently came down on her shoulder and she felt herself looking up. 

“How does it feel to almost be back home?" Marian contemplated the question and turned away from the side of the boat.

“I still cannot believe it but tell me it must feel the same way for you too”. Carter nodded with a smile.

“I never thought I would be back I always had that dream of returning with the king instead”. Just then someone called them as the ramp was placed down to exit the boat.

Marian placed her hand on his arm as a sign of comfort then she started walking towards the ramp. A young gentleman who was a new member of the crew slowly helped her off the boat. Carter gave one last look out at sea then followed her hoping this wasn’t a waste of journey. 

They both thanked the crew of the ship and walked into the nearby town for something to eat. After not walking far they found a small tavern, Carter walked in first and found a table out of the way. The barmaids moved around them serving ale to already drunken men hoping to forget their troubles at home.

Marian looked around and couldn’t help but feel sorry for them she wanted to help but knew that she couldn’t. It wasn’t long before one of the barmaids came over, she looked quite young no older then sixteen. The dress she wore was stained and her shoes had holes in.

Marian sucked in a shaky breath ordering some stew, even though she had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before the young girl left Marian asked her name she gave a smile before saying Anna then leaving. Carter noticed her sad expression and placed his hand on hers.

“I wish we could help them”. He glanced around and noticed two men arguing over something near the bar.

“Not everyone can be helped but things will change when the king returns, not only for Nottingham”. Marian sighed she just hoped Robin and the rest of the gang we’re okay, Let alone Nottingham and the surrounding villages. The sheriff was up to something he always had some plot, and he would stop at nothing until it was seen through. 

“Something does not feel right I can feel it, they’re in trouble”. Carter stared at her a long second before bowing his head so his words could only be heard by her.

“What do you mean?" She shook her head and smiled as the barmaid set two goblets of ale down along with two bowls of stew. Annie fluttered her eyelashes at Carter before leaving to see to another table. 

“I don’t know that’s it I just get this feeling that something big has happened, the sheriff he is more powerful somehow”. Marian looked down at her stew not feeling hungry but she knew she had to eat to keep up her strength because the wound hadn’t healed just yet. So they both ripped off a slice of the bread that had been placed down in the middle of the table and began to eat.

Nothing more was said about Marian’s worries mainly because she couldn’t bare to think that something had happened or was happening in her home town. Once they had finished they wandered out into the village coming across a stable with a few horses inside. Carter quickly checked no one was around before rushing to one of the doors.

Marian stood to the side, no matter how many times she protested he advanced and took two horses for them. With a smirk that reminded her very much of Robin he climbed up onto the horses back then beckoned her over.

“We cannot take these horses”. She shook her head once again.

“What choice do we have if we walk the full journey it will take several days; with these it will take less”. Marian waited a second before rushing across the yard and climbing up onto the other awaiting horse. She glanced at the house before riding off. They made their way out of the town and along a forest road trying to keep hidden encase the sheriff had guards on the lookout. 

As twilight approached they stopped for the night to get some rest before setting off once again early in the morning. Carter tied up the two horses before going to sit underneath a tree near the fire they had built. Marian however was lying down staring up at the starry sky.

Nothing much was said they we’re both quite happy with the silence and that’s how they eventually fell asleep. The following day Marian woke up with a start she could hear footsteps and shouting nearby. Immediately she jumped up and grabbed Carters sword which was laid in the leaves.

She looked around wearily the sword out in front of her as she moved nearer the road. Two men could be seen with big heavy looking sacks in front of them. 

Marian hid behind the nearest tree as she watched them curiously. “Ere did you hear the news bout the prince?" The other man looked up from the bag he was tying and shrugged. 

“That he has some big surprise”. She didn’t like the sound of this anything to do with the prince or the sheriff wasn’t remotely good these days.

“What you think it is?" The man lifted up the sack and threw it over his shoulder he was taller than the other man. 

“I don’t know now come on we have to get these to Tom before he goes”. And with that the two men walked off along the road back towards the town. 

“Spying on people?" Marian jumped and turned to see Carter stood behind her with his arms crossed. 

“I heard a noise when I woke so I went to see what it was”. He nodded and turned back towards their little camp to pack up. There wasn’t much to tidy up just a few blankets mainly, ones they had been given by Leena for the journey.

“If we set off now we should arrive back in about two days at the most”. Marian smiled brightly as she climbed up onto her horse patiently waiting for him to do the same. 

Two days passed and they were nearing Nottingham, things had run pretty smoothly for them. They had stopped off at night the same as the first one then set off early in the morning. Marian took in a long breath and looked around with a smile she was glad to be home finally.

As they rode along the North road she found herself looking in the woods hoping to see Robin or the gang turn up. But nothing did happen something felt horrible wrong. 

“We have to go to the camp maybe the others will be there”. Carter nodded and headed deeper into the forest remembering where the camp was from his last visit. 

They quietly made their way through the trees towards the camp. Marian smiled as she looked around taking in every little thing even the smallest; she came to a stop where the entrance to the camp was. 

“Pull on that piece of rope it should open”. Carter moved swiftly towards the piece of rope tied around the tree trunk, he pulled and immediately the ground began to move slowly rising until the camp was revealed. Marian rushed inside and looked around hoping to see the gang.

But unfortunately no one was about, the fire which was usually lit was burnt out and looked like it hadn’t been lit or cooked over in days. She wandered around to try and find some evidence that they had been here at all but she found nothing.

“I think we need to go to Nottingham something is not right here”. Carter gave a quick nod before walking out the way he came back towards their horses. They hurried back through the trees towards the road, making sure to have hidden the camp once again. 

“I think it would be best to walk because riding into town would make it too obvious and we should really lay low”. So when they reached the two horses Marian quickly untied them and let them go free.

“We could have used them later on”. Carter protested as he watched them ride off back along the road. Ignoring him she started to walk towards Nottingham just wanting to get to the bottom of this bad feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

Carter and Marian walked the short distance from the tree line to the town. As they neared the bridge to cross over leading to the town Marian felt her heart beat quicken. Nothing really had changed in the town since she had been gone but she did notice that the people looked sad.

A gasp from behind made Marian turn quickly to see a woman she hadn’t seen in a while. “Lady Marian”. The woman who had a tattered dress and looked unkempt curtsied. “It has certainly been awhile dear I’ve been hearing these stories of how you were injured”. Marian frowned and looked around to make sure no guards had spotted them.

“It is true I was injured for quite a while”. The woman gasped and moved closer to her with a sad look in her eyes.

“Well I am glad you are feeling better now I better be going my son needs some remedies for he’s illness”. Marian dipped her hand into the pocket of her cloak and brought out the bag of money she had been saving. Gently she placed it into the woman’s hand. 

“Take this to buy proper medicine for him and keep your family fed”. Letting out a cry of joy she threw her arms around Marian repeating the words thank you over and over. “Good bye Beth and take care”.

And with that the woman known as Beth walked away back down the market towards her little house. Just then a commotion could be heard up ahead towards the castle. Carter who was already ahead of her was stood near the castle gates watching.

Marian soon caught him up and stood silently beside him. She spotted the sheriff standing next to a carriage ready to see some people off but no Guy. Usually he would be close beside the sheriff. As the carriage set off Marian and Carter stepped into the shadows as it passed but something or rather someone caught her attention.

Simply not caring about the surrounding guards Marian set off running after the carriage, but unfortunately the ever growing pain in her side got the better of her, so she had to stop. She placed one had on the stone wall while the other was holding her side, her eyes never leaving the back of the carriage where she saw a very broken man.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as the wind blew her hair around her shoulders. She had never wanting things to be like this, to see him like that she knew she just had to do something. Carter came to a stop beside Marian and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I think I spotted the gang maybe they will have some answers for you”. With a nod and a sniff Marian turned and made her way back into the town. It didn’t take them long to find the gang who were edging their way out of the castle courtyard. They followed the gang until they reached the cover of the forest where they stopped out of breath.

“What happened?" Marian said softly as she came to a stop behind them. At the sound of her voice the gang looked up in shock. 

“Marian…….”. Djaq said as she reached out a hand. Allan stared at her shaking his head not believing his eyes.

“What happened?" Marian repeated looking at each of their faces for some answer to her question.

“After you….”. Djaq looked at the others for some help but was answered with a shrug. “We came back after the Holy lands and Robin became reckless in his actions. We tried to stop him but he handed himself in to the sheriff and is now being sent to Prince John”. Marian shook her head and crossed her arms.

“We have to stop that carriage before it arrives in London”. Carter who was stood behind Marian leaning on a tree stepped forward. 

“Well I’m in”. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked around at the others awaiting their answers. Djaq and Will nodded confirming they were in. 

“Of course I’m in anything to get Robin back”. Much grinned and placed his hand on Marian’s out stretched one along with Djaq and Will. They all then looked up at Allan who hadn’t said much which was unusual for him.

“Well I don’t really have a choice”. He shrugged and set his hand on top of the others. After a minute they all took their hands away feeling the air much lighten.

“We are so glad you survived it is so good to see you again”. Djaq hugged Marian quickly. 

“Thank you but we have to go”. The rest of the gang nodded and started to walk through the tress towards the main road.

“I think we will need more weapons just encase”. So with a detour they made their way back to the camp to collect the rest of their weapons. Marian lagged behind slight from the rest of the gang; Carter noticed and went to walk beside her.

“Well at least we got to the bottom of what’s happening”. Marian shook her head as she pushed a branch aside.

“Yes but we still have a long way until the problem is solved, we need to rescued Robin and John”. Carter lifted his hand and paced it on her arm trying to comfort her. 

“We will get to the bottom of this and when we do I was thinking after that I would possible stick around”. A smile traced across her face as they stepped into the camp.

“That would be great I really hope you do”. Marian made her way across the camp towards some spare swords laid up against a tree. She picked up the sword and took a moment to get the feel of it before sliding it into her belt. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and before she knew it she was picking up a very familiar piece of clothing.

“Robin found it in the woods he wouldn’t part with it”. Allan cut in as he walked by her joining the others by the camp entrance. Marian smiled before slipping off behind a tree and into her old night-watchman outfit. When she returned they all smiled happy to have her back in action with them.

It wasn’t long until they were on the road hoping to catch up with the carriage that held Robin and little John before it was too late. But it was Djaq who wore the worried look as she followed the gang along the road. She thought Marian was over doing it a little bit after all she had been stabbed in the abdomen only a few weeks ago.

She feared that if she was to do too much the wound would reopen and quite possibly come infected. But for now she was just going to keep a close watch on Marian as a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Guy of Gisborne rode out of the castle courtyard having had enough of the sheriffs continues talk about the capture of Hood. It wasn’t that he was unhappy about this it’s just that he had more pressing matters to think about, such as why Isabella had appeared after so many years. He knew what he did all those years ago was wrong but it was what was right for the family. Guy suspected that she would be out for revenge which to be honest he welcomed.

Nothing was tying him to this life anymore all he saw himself as was a mere helper for the sheriff to fall back on. He dug the heel of his boot into the horses side cause the beast to speed up as they rode through the woods. As the wind blew through his slightly longer hair he felt a rush that he had never felt before.

It was like being free almost like flying, was he in some dream land? Pulling the horse’s reigns the beast came to a stop beside a running stream Guy slid down onto the grassy bank and looked around. Who really cared if he stayed here a couple of hours or maybe days, the sheriff had gotten what he wanted all along so why would he care.

Letting the horse roam free he made his way over to a tree and slid down the hard bark until he hit the floor in a heap. Silent sobs racked his body and before long tears were gushing down his face. Why had he done that horrible deed when all she had said was she loved another man. From what he can remember all that filled him that day was jealousy. Guy wiped a hand roughly down his face glad that no one could see his tears. 

He had loved Marian a great deal but when she had said she was going to marry Robin it had torn his heart in two, something had snapped deep inside causing him to act without thinking. Guy looked up at the grey cloudy sky he always remembered the way she would find some good in him even when others told her otherwise. But she had deceived him by telling Robin all their plans. Had she really loved him even as a friend or was it all a game, did they laugh at him behind his back when they had been together. 

Guy shook his head he would never know. Robin had won again because soon enough he would join her and they would be together once again. He wondered what Nottingham would be like now Hood had gone. Well the Sheriff would have more power and basically be free to do whatever he wanted with the peasants. He couldn’t wait to see their grubby little faces when they realised Hood was no more. 

But then again his little gang was still lurking about would they settle down now or carry on their outlaw work. Grumbling to himself suddenly a twig snapping caught his attention he looked around trying to work out where the noise came from. 

Not seeing anything he stood and decided to take a walk around it could possibly just be a deer or some other wild animal lurking about. So heading to the left Guy began to push his way through the bushes trying to be quiet but failing down to his big heavy boots. Something up ahead caught his attention a figure crouched down near a bush.

He squinted best he could and moved closer, stopping nearby. It was a woman and she appeared to have a basket beside her. From behind he could tell the woman was young, her clothes weren’t tattered and her hair was done up in a neat bun. Guy silently stood and watched her until she dropped a few items into the basket and stood.

She turned around and he felt himself gasping. He watched as she reached up and pulled down her hair causing it to fall in ringlet down her back. Guy didn’t realised he had moved until he heard a crack from a twig. Cursing underneath his breath he looked back at the woman and found her staring right at him in shock. 

“Were you spying on me?" Guy nervously coughed trying to find his voice once again. Why was he suddenly acting this way for god sake he was the master at arms afraid of no one.

“I was talking a walk when I saw you here I thought you needed help”. The woman smiled lightly.

“Well I am glad there are some men who think like that”. Lifting her purple dress up to her knees she stepped closer to Guy and said cheerily.

“I am Meg and you are?" Almost afraid to say his name encase she knew about the cruel acts he had committed, but then again wouldn’t she recognise his face is she knew. 

“Guy of Gisborne”. He watched her face very closely expecting her to realise and become disgusted but she didn’t. 

“It is very nice to meet you; I was just picking berries to put in a pie”. Meg nodded to her basket as she moved it further up her arm. “I better be going now my family is expecting me back, I will see you around”. And with that she turned and disappeared off into the trees as if a ghost. 

Guy stood blinking a couple of times before shaking his mop of hair. Wanting to follow her he turned the other way and decided he should probably head back to the castle. So he turned back and walked through the trees finding his horse grazing on some grass. 

Guy climbed up onto the horses and rode off back towards the castle wondering if the sheriff had even noticed that he had gone. As he rode along the path leading towards Nottingham he felt himself wondering more about the mystery woman he had met. 

Reaching the castle Guy slide down off the horse and let it be led off by the stable boy. He walked up the stone steps towards the main door and stopped in the entrance debating whether he should go to the sheriff or retire to his own room. Deciding it was too early for that just yet Guy walked along the corridor towards the main hall where he had left the sheriff.

He stood at the door for a second trying to see if he could hear Vaisey inside chatting away, but there was no sound. Pushing the door open Guy peered inside to see an empty room but there were evidence Vaisey had been in here. A goblet had been left on the wooden table and beside it stood a jug. 

Guy stood tall once again and turned marching down the corridor towards his room. But just as he was about to turn the corner something caught his eye the door to the map room was ajar. Quickly and swiftly Guy took out his sword and moved towards the door trying not to make a sound. 

He opened the door further and stepped inside, the room was lit by candles attached to wooden handles. Looking around, nothing looked as though it was out of place or had been moved. He walked around the large stone post set in the middle of the room with his sword out ready. 

“Ah there you are, where have you been? Brooding over Marian again I suspect”. Guy stepped out from behind the stone post to see the Sheriff stood in the door way. 

“My lord I saw that the door to this room was open so I came to see if anyone was inside”. He ignored the sheriffs jab at him, replacing his sword back into its holder on his belt. 

“Yes well there is nothing to worry about because it was just me; I was looking to see what land I could suggest to Prince John when he rewards me. For the capture of Hood”. Vaisey stepped closer to the map carefully crafted into the wooden table and set his hands either side as he looked down. 

“You are forgetting that Hoods men have not been captured and they pose a risk now”. The sheriff waved one hand unfazed by this. 

“Yes but they will be nothing more than men who have broken the law unable to go to their real homes for fear of capture. Let’s see how long it takes for them to try and go to their families, I want guards in every village and if they are seen it must be reported”. Guy nodded. “Oh and Gisborne do get over that leper she was going to die anyways, you just hurried along the process”. 

He tightened his grip on his swords handle ready to pull it out and take the sheriff down. But he knew the consequences if the sheriff was to be killed. “Now I think it is time for sleep good night”. Vaisey sang the last part as he walked passed Guy and out of the door. 

Grumbling a few words he made his way to his own sleeping quarters and lay on top of the bed mulling things over in his head. Guy never fell asleep that night he had too many things to think about, mainly that beautiful woman in the woods. 

The following day Guy rode into the town of Clum having received word there was a thief. His guards stopped beside him on their own horses and jumped down when he did. Guy marched towards the group of people who were gathered near a fence. As he came closer he could make out that it was in fact a young woman, she was struggling against the rope holding her to the fence.

“You”. Guy pointed to a man stood nearby with a bucket in his hand. 

“What happened?" The man looked towards the group of people then back at Guy.

“This woman has been stealing from us for weeks; we only caught her today because she became stuck in the barn”. Something about this woman looked familiar was it her dress or the way her hair fell down her back in curls.

“Guards bring her to me”. The guards who were positioned behind Guy stomped passed him and towards the woman. Quickly they untied her hands and dragged her forward towards his feet. “Is this true?" The woman knelt in front of him with her head down. “Well”. He reached down and took hold of her hair, tilting her head to the side.

A gasp escaped his lips when he saw who the woman was. “I can explain I wasn’t taking a lot I’m sorry”. Guy looked into her eyes feeling somewhat sorry for her wishing he could help in a way. 

“Take her away”. He spat with venom in his words. On that order the guards dragged her towards the horses and tied her to the back of one like they had done with Robin a while ago. Guy turned away from the group of people and marched back towards his horse. He was trying very hard not to look at her, hoping the sheriff would somehow take pity on her.

But that was something he very much doubted. The ride back didn’t feel very long but Guy held his head high as he came to a stop in the castle courtyard. The sheriff was already standing on the steps rubbing his hands together. 

“Today is a good day for a hanging I can feel it in the air”. He noticed Guy and the guards and made his way over. “Ah who have you here?" Trying to act professional Guy slid down off his horse and walked to the back of the horse the woman had been tied too. 

“She was caught stealing supplies every day my lord”. Vaisey tutted and shook his head. 

“Take her away”. Guy watched as they dragged Meg into the castle and away to the dungeons. How could he have let this happen?   
Mid-afternoon the sheriff had some business to attend to in which Guy wasn’t needed. So he took that opportunity to go and see her. 

Making his way down the steps of the dungeon he looked around expecting the jailer to be around. But a scream nearby told him that the jailer was torturing someone. He spotted her cell and moved over towards the iron bars. Meg was curled up on the floor with her head in her hands. 

“Are you okay?" At the sound of a voice she looked up with sad eyes.

“Yesterday when we met I never knew it was the sheriffs helper I was meeting”. Guy sighed he wanted nothing more than to unlock the cell door and let her out. 

“I’m sorry I wish I could help but it is out of my hands”. Meg stared at him refusing to cry.

“Then why have you come down here if you know you could be caught?" He then reached out his hand to her through the bars.

“I want to help you”. This caused her to shake her head.

“No, you go and run back to your leader I will be fine”. Guy was just about to protest when a door opened to the left revealing the jailer with some torturing instrument. 

“Sir Guy what brings you down here?" He quickly took his hand away and stepped back.

“I was just checking the numbers because the sheriff wants a hanging”. The jailer grinned evilly moving the blooded instrument down on the palm of his hand. 

“I know just the person”.


	12. Chapter 12

_They were walking hand in hand through the woods talking about the little things. Each with a smile on their faces and at peace itself as they came to a stop underneath a large oak tree. This was their special place, one where they didn’t have to pretend._

_A young Marian looked up at the deep blue sky, she hated to lie to her father about where she was going, but if he knew he simply wouldn’t allow it. “I like this time of the day”. The young man whispered as he moved a strand of hair from out of her eyes._

_“As do I but I feel so guilty for lying to my father”. Marian fixed her eyes on Robin who was a few years older than her._

_“In a couple of years we won’t have to sneak off like this because you will be my wife”. She felt herself look down at her hands._

_“Yes but what about this talk of you going off to fight?" Robin sighed and took her hands in his gently rubbing his thumbs along the back of her hands._

_“This is something I have to do I’m sorry”. Marian looked up shocked trying to hold back tears in her eyes._

_“You cannot please”. This was the first time she had ever begged him for anything and she just couldn’t let her love go off. She could tell by his eyes that his mind was already made up and there was no going back. “Very well then you have made your choice but do not expect me to wait for you”._

_And with that Marian pulled her hands from his and turned to walk away. Next she was lying on the floor reaching out to him her other hand resting on the sword in her stomach. “Robin please”. Her eyes were fighting back tears as she looked up at him._

_“Why did you do it?" She pleaded never taking her eyes from his. Robin knelt down beside her and reached out his hand to find them covered in blood. No it couldn’t be, he refused to believe it._

Robin woke with a gasp as they hit another stone on the road. He looked around to see they were still in the cage. Little John was sat across from him staring out at the road. It had been four days since they had left Nottingham but it felt more like a week.

Robin clutched at the metal bar trying to get his head around the dream and how it had taken a dramatic turn. What started out to be a memory had quickly shifted into a nightmare.

Why had it instead of Gisborne with the blood on his hands, it was Robin. He had been having these nightmares quite a lot lately, no matter how much he tried to stay awake, sleep always took over in the end. Shifting slightly he tried not to let out a groan when he jerked his injured leg.

At the movement little John looked up wanting to help his friend. Robin bowed his head feeling so much guilt, what had he done? It was bad enough that he had gotten himself caught but to risk his friends for his own stupid recklessness. John shuffled along the dirty floor and placed a hand down on Robins shoulder. Letting him know that it was okay.

The carriage took a sharp turn and rocked up the stony road towards a stately manor out in the countryside. It wasn’t long before they came to a stop in a courtyard. Prince John made his way out of the manor and stopped in front of the carriage, as Lord Thornton and Isabella departed.

“Sire”. They both bowed and stepped aside so the prince could see the two prisoners.

“Ah so it’s true you do love me enough to capture and bring Robin Hood to me”. Thornton smiled and took a key out of his pocket to open the cage.

“Sire it appeared that Hood wanted to be caught but no one knows why”. By now John wasn’t listening he snatched the keys out of Thornton’s hand and began to unlock the door.

“I’m assuming this is one of the other outlaws?" Ignoring their answer he swung the metal door open. “Do you love me?" John looked straight at Robin who looked back trying to hide the pain he was feeling. After a second John seemed to become bored so he held up his hand and clicked his fingers towards the guards.

“It seems our outlaw friend has lost his tongue for the moment but we will soon solve that problem”. The three guards approached and grabbed both Robin and a struggling little John’s arms and dragged them from the cage. “For someone who has escaped capture for so long he does not put up a very good fight”. Prince John tutted then followed the guards inside along with Isabella and Thornton.

Robin and Little John were dragged down the long halls of the manor, down into the cold damp basement where they were both chained up on either side of the wall. Without a second glance the guards left making sure the wooden door was locked firmly. The room wasn’t very big and smelt of waste and other horrible things.

Cobwebs hung from the barred window and the corners of the room. The only light was a single lantern that hung near the door. Robin stood with his back against the wall trying to hold in all the pain he was feeling.

“We can still escape from here”. Little John’s words echoed around the room as he pulled on the chains bound to his wrists.

“I am afraid there is no fight left in me”. Robin said barely above a whisper, bowing his head once again.

“No that isn’t true, remember all those families you saved back home, half of them would not be alive if it wasn’t for you. I know that she’s gone but we all have had something of a loss”.

Robin briefly remembered when Alice had left with their son to live a life without Little John, a life that wouldn’t include them not being safe to leave their house each day. He remembered how even though Little John looked and probably felt hurt he never once gave up fighting.

“How are we to get out of this situation the keys are the other side of that door?" Little John took a deep breath making sure to put his back fully against the wall before running forward, and yanking the chain.

“The chain is not secure with enough force I can rip it from the wall”. Robin watched as little John ran forward a number of times until finally the chain came loose. Once he was free carefully he made his way to Robin.

“Can you move at all?" With a sharp breath he moved his bad arm that had been chained up. Little John took hold of the chain and yanked it away from the wall. To his surprise the chain came loose after two attempts. Robin hobbled across the room trying not to walk on his bad leg, coming to a stop beside the wooden door.

“I can break the door down but there might be guards the other side”. They both thought for a few minutes Robin running his good hand down the door trying to see how steady it was. He then stepped back and nodded for him to go ahead. Little John brought his shoulder forward and rammed it into the door causing the hinges to shake.

After the first few tries he stopped and listened to see if there was any movement from the other side. But with nothing little John carried on to finally the door fell forward onto the dusty stone floor. The two guards that had dragged them down there came running. They both stood ready to fight like old times.


	13. Chapter 13

The gang trampled through the forest their feet aching and stomach’s rumbling. Even though it had only been a week it felt longer. Marian had been putting on a brave face even though her wound had been quite painful and now had liquid seeping out. She didn’t want to mention anything and put everyone off the task at hand.

“Do we even know where we are going?" Much mumbled as a branch swung back and hit him in the face.

“London”. Stopping he rubbed the side of his face where the branch had hit him. 

“Yes but we could get to London and Robin not be there which would mean a waste of journey, they could be half way to France by now”. Much threw his arms up in the air feeling frustrated. 

“I heard once that the prince has many manors in the countryside”. Marian turned towards Carter and the others.

“That being said they could be in any at one of the manors”. She sighed and went to sit on a fallen log feeling drained from walking none stop.

“This is great we’re lost in the middle of nowhere looking for something that could be anywhere, what chance do we have?" Much shouted wanting to get all of his frustration out.

“He’s right, I mean how much longer can we go on our supplies are surely going to run out soon, and I’m not being funny but I think we’re fighting a losing battle here”. Much looked at Allan in shock that he had actually agreed with him for once.

“So this is it we are just going to give up and go home?" Marian stood and placed her hands on her hips.

“How are we supposed to find them?" She shook her head not really knowing the answer. Deep in her heart she knew they had to keep going and with luck they would find Robin and little John. But she also knew that it was an off chance they would find them. Djaq walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It is for the best, they will find a way back to us”. Marian smiled and watched as the others turned and walked back the way they came. Djaq hung back with her wanting a quiet word.

“How is your wound?" She didn’t want to lie but then again she didn’t want to seem weak. 

“It is fine”. Marian went to walk after the other and stop suddenly in pain. Djaq rushed forward and took her weight best she could. 

“All this is too much for you just yet”. Marian bowed her head and shut her eyes against the pain shooting through her abdomen. She felt dizzy and nauseas the world began to spin as she opened her eyes then everything suddenly went blank. 

Djaq gasped and shouted for the others who wasn’t too far ahead and just in hearing range. The gang came skidding to a stop in front of Marian's limp body, worried expressions on their faces. 

“We need to find some shelter somewhere warm”. Carter and Will took the weight of Marian and lay her down on the leafy ground. 

“Surely there’s a village nearby”. Djaq knelt down beside her and gently lifted the clothing covering the bandaged wound. She took off the now crimson bandage to inspect the wound.

“I feared this would happen, the wound is infected”. Djaq looked up at the faces of the others with sadness in her eyes. “If we do not get her some help soon I fear that she might not make it through the night”. Carter gently knelt down beside Marian and lifted her into his arms. 

“Then we better get moving”. He slowly stood trying to steady himself; not waiting for the others he made his way towards were the tree’s thinned out. They walked through the woods in silence all hoping that they could find somewhere soon, before it was too late for Marian.

Much lagged behind the others, staring down at the leafy ground. All he could think about was he’s old friend. Would he ever see him again or was that the last time when they were in Locksley. Much let out a sigh and looked up to see how far behind he actually was, but something up ahead caught his eye.

“Is that smoke?" He shouted as he stumbled forward. They all looked to where Much was pointing to in fact see smoke on the horizon. Will, Allan and Much quickly ran towards where the smoke was coming from to find a little village tucked away in a valley. 

“Surely there is someone who can help down there”. Djaq said hopefully as they made their way down the sloped hill. When they reached the village a few people could be seen walking around. When they saw the visitors two of them rushed over to help.

“We need to take her to a physician quickly”. Carter stated as he moved in front of the others. The women nodded and lead the way back down the street towards a house. A bit hesitant at first the gang followed curiously, coming to a stop at the wooden door. 

“Come in please”. Carter stepped inside the house and was greeted by the sweet scent of flowers.

“Place the girl on that bed”. The older of the two women said as she took a seat on a stool. Djaq, Will, Allan and Much all stepped into the house but kept close to the door. Something about these two women didn’t feel right. Carter gently placed Marian down on the bed then stepped away. 

“Now you must leave us to work our magic”. Before anyone could protest the woman sat on the stool moved in closer to Marian and started chanting words while the other woman shooed the gang out of the door. Once outside the door was shut swiftly leaving the gang worried.

“Is it alright we left her in there with them two women?" Allan leaned against the side of the house.

“So we wait?" Djaq said unsurely. Will, Allan and Carter looked at each other unsure of what to say. They had practically put Marian’s life in the hands of two strangers. Would she really be safe? None of them knew the answers until the women had finished. 

After what seemed like hours of waiting the wooden door finally opened to reveal a tired looking woman. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her making sure to block out what was inside. 

“Your friend is stable but she must stay here over night, our process is not complete”. The gang crowded around the woman hoping to hear good news. “There is an inn not too far away, stay there and I will come and inform you of her condition in the morning”. Djaq looked slightly worried could she trust this person to look after her friend. There was something odd about these two women but she just couldn’t place what it was just yet. 

“Very well but if her condition deteriorates overnight please come and find us”. Much gasped at Carters sudden decision. 

“We cannot possible leave her here”. The woman having heard all this before rolled her eyes.

“Indeed I will, but now you must go and rest, you have a long journey ahead”. Then suddenly within a blink of an eye she was gone. Once the gang had recovered from her disappearance they decided to try out the nearest inn.

“Did we do the right thing?" Djaq walked beside Will while the others strolled ahead.

“I think she will be fine, do not blame yourself you did all you could to help, we all did”. He reached for her hand and slowly lifted it up to his lips, pressing a gently kiss to the back of her hand. Djaq nodded trusting the words of her husband. They soon caught up to the rest of the gang as they came to a stop beside an inn called The horses head.

“Are we going in then?" Allan was the first to step forward and pull open the heavy door. The rest of the gang followed behind hoping to get at least one good night of rest. Since they had been travelling for over a week now it had been hard to find shelter to rest for the night.

Yes there were somewhat used to sleeping in a forest but it had been somehow different. The camp felt like home and had been for some time now, whereas these strange woods felt different and almost wrong. Plus they had been in short supply of food having just left without really thinking things through. 

Entering the inn they walked into a half full pub which was very much alive with people, singing, gambling, flirting and many more things. Allan looked around grinning as if he had just walked into a dream of his. Carter shook his head as he passed Allan and headed towards the bar.

A middle aged man stood behind the bar serving different types of ale. “Can I help ya?" He bellowed over the laughter coming from the far side.

“Do you have any rooms to spare?" The man twisted around and shouted through an open door. 

“Nancy is there any rooms left?" A minute later a voice could be heard shouting back. 

“Yes but only two, who wants to know?" Waving his hand he turned back to Carter. 

“Will two rooms do ya?" He nodded and watched as the man walked to the end of the bar and lifted up a wooden board to allow them through. They all slipped passed and followed him through to the back of the inn. They traipsed through a back door and onto a courtyard with stables surrounding it. 

After a short distance the man came to a stop at a stable door. “Here we go”. The door creaked open to reveal a cold looking stone room, with straw thrown across the floor. 

“You call this a room?" Allan crossed his arms and shook his head. Instead of answering the man left them too it.

“I think it will do for the night after all we’ve all slept it worse conditions”. Carter slapped Allan on the shoulder as he passed him. 

“Yeah it reminds me of some other place I’d rather not be”. He shivered and walked into the stable.

“If this is only one room where is the other?" Much looked around slightly confused. Will who was closest to the wall spotted a door in the stall and opened it to reveal a second room.


	14. Chapter 14

The jailer advanced forward with a sneer on his face taking some keys from a belt around his waist. But before he could unlock the cell door Guy clenched his fist and aimed it at the other man knocking him straight to the floor. Meg watched in shock why was the sheriff’s right-hand man helping her.

A couple of hours ago he had been handing her in. Sometimes she just didn’t get men and the way they think. Guy knelt beside the lifeless body and took the keys from his hand; he then stood and unlocked the door. Meg stepped forward lifting the bottom of her dress up ready to pass. 

She looked up into Guy’s eye’s seeing sadness and resentment. She wondered who had caused that and the reason behind it. But instead she gave him a light smile and moved out of the cell. Guy threw the keys down next to where the jailer lay and hurried down the corridor hoping the sheriff had been side tracked for the minute.

Rushing up the stairs leading to the main door of the dungeons they turned left at the top. Meg grabbed a candle holder off the wall just encase they came across any guards.

They both jogged down the corridor towards the main entrance, surprisingly not seeing any guards. But upon coming to the main doors they found out why, the sheriff stood in the courtyard surrounded by the town fork waiting for someone to be hung. Guy grabbed Meg’s arm before she reached the doors and pulled her to the side out of sight.

“We need to go the back way”. She nodded waiting for instructions as to where to go. He grunted and took off in the other direction towards the kitchen. Once down there they sprinted through and out into the crowd. The woman and men moved aside as they passed not really bothering who it was.

The sheriff losing patience turned towards the nearest guards. “What is happening?" He straightened up and trying to look as though he had been listening to the Sheriffs words.

“The jailer was fetching a prisoner to be hung”. Vaisey sharply turned around towards the main doors of the castle.

“Go and see what is taking so long”. He said through clenched teeth trying not to let the crowd see. The guard shot off not anger him further. Vaisey tapped his foot impatiently wondering if Gisborne was behind this. He had seen the sadness in Guys eyes when he had brought the girl from the village. 

He had had a soft spot for her and now he was trying to be the hero the sheriff suspected. A moment later the guard came back a very dazed looking jailer trailed behind rubbing his sore head. 

“It happened so fast my lord”. The sheriff glared at him. 

“Then please do explain to these people why they won’t be getting a hanging today”. Before the other man could answer Vaisey stormed off into the castle furious. 

Guy and Meg sprinted through the town towards the bridge leading off near the trees. Once they were in the cover of the trees they came to a stop out of breath. “I did not think you would come also”. Meg looked at him sadly as she took a seat on the leafy ground. 

“I think its time to change, I don’t want to be a part of the sheriff’s schemes anymore”. She smiled letting silence fall between them for a couple of minutes. 

“Follow me I know where we can go for now”. She stood brushing off her dress and picking up the bottom. Guy nodded letting Meg lead the way through the trees in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t long before they came to a stream with a wooden plank across leading to a hut. 

“You live here?" Meg quickly made her way towards the hut. 

Meanwhile down in the basement of the manor Robin and Little John let the last body of the many guards fall to the floor. They both took a breath waiting to see if anymore came before they moved on. Robin picked up two swords from the floor and threw one to Little John. He also picked up a wooden stick to help him walk and take the weight off his bad side.

“Ready?" Little John nodded moving towards the steps which lead up into the house. Robin with one hand on the stone wall carefully stepping up onto each step. When they reached the top the door unexpectedly creaked open. They blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light. A figure stood in front of them with a sword in there hand. Robin and Little John held theirs up ready for something that never came.

“Well well aren’t we a sight for sorry eyes”. Isabella smirked at the sight of both men.

“What do you want?" Robin said with venom in his voice. Completely unfazed she crossed her arms letting the sword fall to the floor. 

“Well I was going to help you but right now I’m not sure”. She held a finger to her lips with a smile tilting her head to the left. Little John and Robin stood still unconvinced she wanted to help them. “I would make your decision fast time is running out”. Isabella took her finger away from her lips and smiled shocking them both by letting out a scream. Little John grabbed Robins arm and pulled him to the left hoping they had time to get away.

Heavy boots could be heard coming the opposite way stopping when they reached Isabella, Lord Thornton being one of them. “What happened?" She bend down retrieving her sword making sure to take her time.

“Well my dear husband it looks like your prisoners have escaped”. Thornton glared at her ordering the guards to go and look for them immediately. 

The both surprisingly found the main door quickly and without any trouble. Robin however though this was a trap and any second now guards would surround them. Little John ran forwards pulling the door open revealing the cloudy sky. They took a minute to take in the scene before leaving.

Out in the courtyard however a handful of guards were waiting. Robin threw the stick to the floor and held up his sword as two of the men advanced towards him. He managed to dodge two blows and duck out of the way resulting in knocking the two guards to the ground. 

Once all of them was took out Robin and Little John moved around the back of the manor towards the stables. They managed to steal two horses and ride off back near the road. For quite a while they rode without stopping afraid that they were being followed. But after a couple of miles they stopped for some rest, well hidden in the cover of the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

Guy suddenly woke up to the sound of rain falling on the hut. It had happened again one of his many nightmares. He feared that the sheriff was planning something big and disastrous. But Guy had to find out what and try to put a stop to it.

He threw the blanket off himself and stood from the mat he had been lying on. In the next room Meg laid on a small bed blissfully unaware of his plans. The following night they had talked right through to the early hours of the morning.

Guy had found himself spilling out all his feeling and what had gone on in the past. She had sat and listened not judging him one bit and that’s what he liked about her. But right now he knew he didn’t deserve anybody’s sympathy. 

Guy as quietly as he could, made his way across the room and pulled open the wooden door stepping out into the pouring rain. He walked through the trees until he found the north road which led to Nottingham. A million thoughts running through his head but he only had one thing on his mind revenge. 

By the time Guy reached Nottingham his clothes were soaked from the rain. The cold wind blew in his face as he pushed on towards the castle. He ignored the people around him hurrying along the muddy streets to get out of the rain. Guy focused his gaze forward as he walked into the castle’s courtyard. 

Pulling out his sword he jogged up the steps and pulled open the main doors. A cool wind blew down the corridors making the candles flicker on the wall. He waited a second before carrying on towards the main hall.

Voices could be heard as he approached or more like shouting. Instead of waiting Guy shoved the doors open and stormed into the room. The sheriff looked up from the letter he was reading with surprise on his face. 

“Ah there you are I was beginning to worry”. Guy glared at the other man slamming his fist into a chair sending it flying across the floor. “Temper temper”. Vaisey placed the letter down onto the table and stood placing both palms down onto the wooden surface. 

“What is it your planning my lord?" He advanced forward holding up the sword. The sheriff smiled evilly moving around the table. 

“Why ask silly questions when you already know the answer”. He shook his head clasping both of his hands together in front of him. 

“You cannot”. Guy shouted out moving forward with his sword raised higher ready to strike. 

“I don’t think you want to be doing that now remember what happened the last time they thought me gone”. He smirked turning his head to look out of the window. “Such waste of life if you ask me”. Guy took another step forward bringing the sword close to Vaisey’s face.

“You will be gone by sun down, making sure to leave a note explaining that you have stepped down as Sheriff. There will be no deaths or anybody else hurt”. With fear in his eyes Vaisey nodded for once in his life scared of what might happen. 

“And if I choose not to?" Gisborne smirked edging the sword closer to his throat signalling that he wasn’t scared to do this.

“Because I do not think you will do this lightly”. He took the sword away leaving the sheriff to drop to the floor. “Guards!” Two guards ran into the room with their swords ready. They came to an immediate stop when they saw the scene in front of them.

“I want you to stay with this man at all times not letting him out of your sight”. One of the guards looked back and forth between the sheriff and Gisborne unsure of what to do. Both of the guards took one of Vaisey’s arms ready to lead him away but Guy held up his hand.

“First you will write the note to the prince”. He thrust some paper in front of him. Vaisey rolled his eyes taking hold of the paper and beginning to write. A second later and he dropped the paper to the floor. 

“I will be back you mark my words and when I do it will be nothing like you’ve seen before”. The guards dragged him out of the room and down the corridor towards his chambers. Guy quickly bent down and snatched the paper off the floor scanning over the writing. It said the very words he had said out loud I will be back. He scrunched up the paper and threw it at the wall before going and sitting down at the desk planning to forge a fake letter. 

Marian opened her eyes and looked around all she could see were flowers hanging above her head. She slowly sat up and looked around; it appeared she was in some sort of hut. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood wondering where the gang were. Just then the door opened revealing an oldish woman with a pie in her hands.

“Dear you are awake”. She set the pie down onto the wooden table nearby. 

“Where am I?" The woman smiled as she took a knife and cut into the pie taking out a section.

“We are the healers, now you must eat to build up your strength, the fire has told me a great deal about you”. Marian stared at the slice of pie feeling her stomach rumbling slightly. How long had she been asleep it felt like days. She walked towards the table and took a seat, breaking off a little bit of the pie and eating it. It tasted like nothing she had eaten before, so sweet making her tongue tingle afterwards.

“You have been through quite a lot my dear”. The woman took a seat beside her a light smile played on her face. “But I feel something life changing is going to happen in the next few days”. Marian looked up curiously, wanting her to continue. “It is not for me to say what but all I know is someone is waiting for you to return”. She was about to ask who when the door to the hut opened and in stepped Carter, Much, Allan, Djaq and Will.

“Marian you are okay”. Djaq rushed over glad to see her friend up and about once again. “You had us all worried for a minute”. Marian hugged her friend and stood from the table. Much was too busy eying the pie on the table that she had left. The oldish lady noticed and picked up the half eaten cake and placed it into a fabric bag.

“There are enough horses around the back for all of you, have a safe journey home”. Marian turned around to thank the lady but was shocked to find her not there. Was all this just a dream? 

“Let’s get going this place is creepy”. Allan looked around. They all left the house making their way to the back to find six horses tied up. They each untied a horse and climbed up onto its back ready to make the journey home.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin stared up at the sky as he pushed his way through the bushes. They had abandoned the horses a while back which made it harder for Robin. He was in tremendous pain with his leg but he never spoke aloud about it. Little John trampled ahead with a large stick in his hand; every so often he would check Robin was still behind him.

“I do not think we are far now”. He mumbled stepping over another bush onto a sort of road. A woman cradling a boy in her arms was at the side of the road. Robin frowned and patted his pockets to see if he had anything. John held out a small loaf of bread.

“I picked this up from our last meal; she needs it more than us”. He smiled and patted his friends shoulder before walking towards her and crouching down.

“Hello”. The woman looked up with sad eyes. Mud mixed with tears coated her face as well as the boys. 

“Take this I know it is not much but it will help with the hunger”. She looked down at the bread and lifted her hand taking it off him. The boy lifted his head curiously and licked his lips. 

“Thank you, you are as kind as the people who passed by about a day ago they also give us food”. Robin smiled. The boy took a piece of bread his mother gave him and ate it greedily.

“Not everyone is cold hearted and cruel”. She stroked the boys back as she watched him devour the bread.

“The girl also had kind words to say but she had sad eyes and a tragic past”. Robin listened to her words wondering who it was that had travelled along this same route a day ago. He smiled carefully standing from his position on the floor, glad to have helped someone after what seemed like awhile.

“Someone is waiting for you to come home”. Robin who had turned around to walk away stopped in his tracks and looked back around at the woman quickly. But she was gone there was not even a mark in the track where they had been sitting. 

“Robin are you feeling okay?" Little John stepped forward a worried expression on his face. It took a minute for him to recover all he could manage was a nod. 

“We should keep moving it will be dark soon”. Robin shot a quick look behind him before setting off once again. The words the woman had spoken repeated in his head continuously he just couldn’t understand what they meant. 

About mid-afternoon they found a small stream were they both had a drink before carrying on. Robin was determining to get home even if it meant traveling through the night. But luckily they reached Sherwood Forest just as the sun was setting on the second day. Ready to collapse from exhaustion Robin and little John made their way towards the camp wondering if the gang would be there to greet them. 

John reached for the rope which kept the entrance to the camp undercover and gave it a hard pull sending the canvas of leaves up into the air. He gave a huff then followed Robin inside to see an empty camp. 

“Where could they be?" John gathered some sticks off the floor and started rubbing them together to light a fire. 

“It looks like there hasn’t been anyone here in a while”. Robin rubbed his hands together and took a seat beside John. 

“They might have gotten preoccupied”. He shrugged not looking up from the two pieces of wood.

“Or caught maybe we should go and look”. Robin stood quickly looking around for his trusty bow. It was nowhere in sight could it be that he had left it in Locksley when he handed himself in. He then noticed all the swords had gone from their usual place.

“They have been back or we have been robbed”. Little John who had finally started a fire looked up.

“I think if we were robbed they would take more than our weapons”. He thought about it for a minute then jogged towards the makeshift kitchen were they stored their findings. 

The large chest was still hidden in the same place with a lock securely in place. Robin checked the food storage it had been eaten. He found a piece of bread left and took it over to where John was sat watching.

Breaking it in half he held it out for his friend to take which he did. They ate in silence taking in their surroundings and the warmth of the fire.

That was until they were interrupted by laughing close by Robin jumped up looking around for some form of weapon. Little John stood also, gripping his staff just encase. They both moved forward nearer the entrance ready for whoever it was.

As the voices grew nearer Robin crouched down ready to strike. Just when he was about to jump out he stopped.


	17. Chapter 17

Marian rode along the road with the others beside her she felt the wind rushing through her hair. She came to a stop when she spotted a woman beside the road with a boy in her lap. Marian stopped the horse and slide down from its back taking out some food she stored in a bag. The woman didn’t look up until Marian drew closer and held out the food.

“Here take this food you need it more than us, I’m sorry it is not much”. She reached out a hand and took the food offered to her with a smile.

“Are you from nearby?" The woman handed most of the food to the boy in her lap then tucked away some for later.

“I am searching for my husband and older son they were taken away from our village and brought somewhere near by here”. Marian listened with tears in her eyes she had no clue what this woman was going through. To leave her home town and go searching for her husband and son was a truly brave thing to do.

“Do not pity us we will find them I am sure of it just like whatever you have lost will be found”. The woman pulled the thick blanket that was draped around her shoulders tighter around herself.

“Is there anything we can do to help at all?" She felt herself asking because she felt helpless at the minute.

“No it is fine we will find our way, thank you for the food we are grateful”. Marian stood carefully and turned towards the other who were watching her very closely. She climbed back up onto her horse and rode off. It wasn’t long before they were each jumping down off their horses and leading them through the trees towards the camp.

“Home sweet home” Much breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted the thick cover of leaves up revealing the entrance. Marian instead of going inside the camp like the others she sat just outside the opening beside a tree. Carter noticed from where he was sat in camp and made his way over.

“How are you feeling?" He slumped down beside her. She looked up with a sad smile.

“I am fine”. Carter raised an eyebrow not quite believing her but not wanting to push her. 

“Deep down I thought that he would be back here waiting”. She quickly shook her head feeling slightly silly for saying it out loud. 

“Robin will be fine”. Marian nodded and stood from the leafy ground.

“We still have a duty to the people anyway somebody has to help them against the sheriff”. By now the rest of the gang were gathering up their weapons ready to venture out to the nearest village. 

“Talking of duties it looks like we’re heading out”. Carter rose to his feet and caught the sword Allan threw towards him. 

“So does this mean you are staying?" He shot at him as they started to walk away from camp. Carter let the question hang in the air for a minute before answering.

“I am still thinking about it”. Allan slapped him on the back he felt that they would become good friends in time. Mainly because they had a good understanding of things. The gang made their way through the trees until they reached the village of Locksley. 

“It looks like the sheriff hasn’t done much damage”. Allan stopped next to Carter and Marian near the tree line.

“He must be up to something or maybe ill, to go a day without torturing the people in some way or form”. Much shook his head not believing that the sheriff has simply stopped punishing these people.

“There is only one way to find out, by asking”. Marian made her way down the grassy hill and into the village. People looked up from their jobs as the gang passed by making sure everyone was okay. They seemed shocked to see Marian standing alongside the others but confused as to where Robin was. She wandered over to where the others were stood beside a man chopping wood. 

“So the sheriff just stepped down from his post then disappeared?" Allan asked feeling slightly confused by the matter. The man who had been chopping wood straightened up and dropped the axe next to the pile of wood. 

“Yes, there are a few girls in the village who work in the castle’s kitchen that is how we know”. Marian shook her head not believing that that the sheriff would simply just stand down without a fight.

“He is up to something”. She muttered causing the gang to look over at her. 

“Or maybe he was forced to go”. Allan shrugged leaning against a post. 

“I do not trust him something just does not feel right about this”. Marian shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Well I for one am with Marian on this”. Much walked from where he was wedged in-between Djaq and Will to beside Marian.

“There is only one way to find out for sure and that is to go to the castle”. Djaq looked around making sure no one was listening, by now everyone had carried on with their jobs.

“I’m not being funny but we can’t just walk in the castle and demand to know what is going on, we would be hung”. Marian knew someone had to take charge but she wasn’t quite sure if she was that person. 

“I think we need to collect some food and rest for the night before we go anywhere near the castle”. Djaq broke the silence after Allan’s outburst. Everyone seemed to agree because they started off back the way they had come. 

“I think there are still a few supplies in camp that I can make a stew with”. Much grinned happily at the prospect of returning to his old duties.

“I think I spotted a few squirrels while we were walking maybe you could add them?" In return to his comment Allan received a glare which caused everyone to start to laugh at the old joke.

“Oh ha ha”. He crossed his arms moving a head of the others. For the rest of the way they laughed and joked like old times until they reached the camp.

“I do not remember leaving the entrance open”. Will who had designed and made the cover stepped forward with his sword ready, along with Carter and Allan. They all held their breaths as they all moved forward. It wasn’t until they got a better view of inside the camp and who it was, and then one by one they lowered their weapons. 

The gang stood in silence for a while simply just staring at the two people ahead of them. Marian stepped from behind Carter with a small smile on her face. Robin blinked a couple of times not believing his eyes.

“Marian?" He whispered his voice unsteady. The rest of the gang stood in silence and watched the scene in front of them with smiles on their faces.

“This can’t be real you are just fragments of my imagination”. He shook his head trying to clear the image to stop his heart breaking all over again.

“I can assure you I am really, I came back to you”. Marian took a couple of steps towards him. Her heart thumping in her chest and the palms of her hands becoming sweaty. It was like they were teenagers once again talking for the first time. 

“You can’t be here I watched……. I held you”. Robin trailed off feeling tears prick his eyes from the memory. She moved quickly to close the gap between them and place her hands on his gently. At first he jumped at the contact but when he felt that her skin was warm he looked up into her eyes.

“It is a miracle”. Marian removed one of her hands from his and lifted it up placing it on the side of his face.

“I love you Robin of Locksley”. Robin chuckled leaning down and capturing her lips with his. In that moment they both felt very much alive like a part of them had pieced itself together. Nothing could describe the joy they felt at being back in each other’s arms; no one could spoil this moment. Everything was forgotten there wasn’t a worry in the world. After a second Robin pulled away. 

“I love you Marian of knighton”. She smiled and watched as he pulled away and got down on one knee. “Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Marian looked around at the others who had tears in their eyes then back at Robin. 

“But we are already married remember”. He shook his head taking the ring off her finger.

“Yes but l would like to do it properly this time in my village like it should be”. Marian let the tears run down her face as she nodded causing Robin to jump to his feet and take her in his arms. The gang cheered and clapped moving around the happy couple. 

That night when the celebration died down Marian and Robin took a walk in the moon light near the river. They found themselves talking about everything except for the obvious thing that was still to be discussed. 

Marian sighed quite content to stay like this forever but deep down she knew that it would have to be discussed and they would go back to their normal duties tomorrow. It wasn’t the quiet life for them just yet they still had quite a long way to go. 

Marian let her mind wander imagining a time where Vaisey had come to justice and Nottingham and the surrounding village were at peace. Robin and the gang were no longer outlaws and in fact had their own lives now. There was no price for their heads, they could go places and be seen without fear of being caught. She hoped that day would come soon.

Marian found herself looking up at her husband with a smile on her face, he was staring right back at her. Their eyes doing all the talking no words needed to be said. He reached for her hand which she gladly lifted for him to take. And that is how they spent most of their night.


End file.
